


Vitya's Life Just Uploaded

by MaroonPigeon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Internet Famous, Internet Friends, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Youtuber! Phichit, Youtuber! Victor, Youtuber! Yuuri, Yuuri is an internet addict, alternative universe - youtubers, internet obsession, katsudork, vitya's life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonPigeon/pseuds/MaroonPigeon
Summary: Yuuri was wide eyed and chubby faced when he discovered the channel Vitya's Life on YouTube. Since then, he was set on the same path Victor walked down to try and make something out of a YouTube career. Moving to LA for college when Yuuri was grown pushed the two creators together. A collab spirals into something much more.





	1. Katsuki Yuuri the Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I was not on the Internet in time to experience YouTube and the Internet in it's earlier stages and some information about websites may be incorrect, feel free to correct me in the comments

                Staring at his best friend, Yuuko’s brand new computer screen. A 13-year-old Yuuri scrolls through the device, experimentally. Pulling the mouse from him, Yuuko typed in the search bar. “Look at this website Yuchan! There’s videos on it,” she exclaims, Takashi makes a bored grunting sound from behind them. They sit back and watch the people on the screen speak English through a grainy video screen. “This is so cool Yuuko!” Yuuri squeaks out.

                For his birthday that year, Yuuri somehow managed to convince his parents to buy him his own computer. Over the phone, Yuuri listens to Yuuko’s help to set up the new device. “Oh Yuchan, you should look up this channel called Vitya’s Life,” she says over rustling in the background. Yuuri hums, typing in YouTube on his browser with ease. “Isn’t he soooooo handsome?” Yuuko croons out. About to look up the channel, Mama Katsuki calls for him. “Sorry Yuuko, I have to go,” Yuuri says timidly, ending the call. _Hmm, Vitya’s Life? I’ll watch one of his videos later._

Yuuri does watch one of his videos later. He also watches the 30 other videos on the channel, including the ridiculous, but adorable poodle montage. Entranced by the Russian teenager that spoke English with a deep and smooth accent, blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Yuuko was right, this “Vitya” was, from a totally unbiased source, attractive.

                The light from the computer shone on Yuuri’s face, burning his retinas and blurring his vision. It was intense, like looking at the sun Yuuri thought looking at the paused picture of the boy. Bookmarking the channel, Yuuri shut off the computer and rubbed his eyes until the blur went away.

                After that day, every day followed a routine for Yuuri. Wake up, brush teeth, breakfast, school, more YouTube, homework, YouTube, bathe, YouTube, dinner, YouTube, and sleep. Sometimes Yuuri would skip over that last step and continue what he was doing. 50% of the time, the YouTube was Vitya’s Life, which Yuuri soon learned that the handsome boy behind the grainy screen was named Victor, who’s birthday was on Christmas and loved his poodle, Makkachin.

                “Yuchan, can you help with some guests?” Yuuri’s mom asked. Yuuri turned off his computer and decided to come out of his hermit hole for one. “You sure like that handsome boy on the computer,” Hiroko commented with a chuckle as her son blushed. “I’ll never understand you millennials and your technology.”

                Folding some bathrobes next to Mari, the 20-year-old rolled her eyes. “If you’re on your computer all day, you’ll be blind as a rat Yuuri,” she said, ruffling Yuuri’s hair. “Nee-San!” Yuuri complained. “Aww my brother is so cute, even when he pretends to hate me.” Yuuri grumbles. “You should make a channel since you’re so obsessed with YouTube and that Vitya guy,’ she tells him. “I can make a channel?” Yuuri asks. “Yeah, my friend made a channel,” Mari replies, turning her attention to her little brother. “I wouldn’t even know what to post though.” Mari shrugs, grabbing a stack of folded robes. “You could comment on that Vitya guy’s videos, maybe he could realize how much a fanboy you are then.” Yuuri swats at his sister’s legs. “Says the boy band fanatic, but that actually isn’t a bad idea…”

                “Okay weirdo, just don’t post anything weird.” Full of newfound excitement, Yuuri rushes to finish his chores to get back to the computer.

                “Hi this is y-uh I mean KatsuDork, and this is my first video on YouTube,” Yuuri says, staring awkwardly at the webcam. “So uh, this video is going to be about how parents view the internet,” Yuuri blushes, not used to talking to a computer. Blabbing on for 10 minutes, Yuuri ends out the recording with a shy wave. That was horrible. A complete train wreck. I can’t even get through 10 seconds without stammering, how would I ever get a video as good as Victor’s? Watching the horrible thing back, Yuuri’s mouse hovers over the delete button. Maybe I should show it to Yuuko for laughs, then I’ll delete the recording. Saving the video, Yuuri opened YouTube and became Vitya’s Life’s 2,000th subscriber.

Somehow, while just typing away in the comments behind a façade on the internet, Yuuri’s anxiety melted away. These people didn’t know who he was, and their opinions were miles away. Pleased with his declaration of admiration, Yuuri turned away from the internet for the day.

* * *

 

Victor rushed into his room and blasted music over headphones to drown out the sounds of yelling Russian. Hopefully that didn’t get into my recording. Not like those 2k random people cared at all. Hours of recording and editing and all Victor got was a few likes and a couple short comments. Although he just got a new camera and started editing with windows movie maker, quitting was likely.

                College was on the horizon, and this stupid internet stuff was getting in the way of his studying, as his parents said. The future was like a hallway built of unbreakable concrete that Victor got pushed down until he would finally hit the damn rock bottom.

Checking his newest video, Victor scrolled down to look at the comments.

_KatsuDork:_

_Hi Victor, I just wanted to say, that I’m a huge fan of your videos. I’ve been watching you for about a year and just created a channel to comment this. I hope this isn’t weird, but your videos are just a relief for me to watch when I come home from school. You’re really funny and make good videos, Makkachin is also really adorable._

_This video might be one of my favorites that you’ve uploaded so far, the new camera and editing looks really nice. Well I hope you have a really good day and keep uploading._

_(Sorry if my English is bad, I’m Japanese)_

_-Y <3_

Victor’s heart lurched and a smile grew on his face. He inspired someone. Someone believed in him and his videos. A nameless person from Japan with a profile picture of food. Suddenly, the hallway of concrete broke open and light shone out of doors Victor had never seen before. And all Victor could reply with was a measly thanks. Because how do you just explain to someone who probably commented as a whim what they did for him. How they inspired him so much in return.

                Victor’s parents would call him pathetic for being so inspired to some words on a screen, but he honestly didn’t care before. Several other big YouTubers Victor watched lived in Los Angles in America, the base for YouTube. It would take a few years, but Victor swore to himself and “KatsuDork”, he would make it through one of those bright and shining doors he saw. On Makkachin’s name, he would make it out of Russia alive.

                Clicking on KatsuDork’s channel, Victor hit the subscribe button. "FIrst" Victor whispered to himself with a grin.


	2. Katsuki Yuuri, The YouTuber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri kept uploading.   
> He didn’t check his sub count, assured it was 0.  
> He didn’t check the likes or views on his videos, assuming it was only Yuuko and Takeshi.  
> He didn’t believe Yuuko when she told him about sub counts that were far over 0.  
> He didn’t believe it when she said he had countless views, likes, and comments.  
> Yuuri just kept uploading, and laughing in front of an entirely imaginary audience. Just a boy with a camera and the toy poodle he adopted for his 15th birthday. Vicchan.  
> Spoiler, boy was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know whether or not I overestimated with the numbers, but dream big right? I really hope I dont give up writing this AU

Yuuri fidgeted in his seat as Yuuko watched his video with intensity. Once he watched himself awkwardly end the video with a thumb to his webcam, Yuuko turned to him with big gleaming eyes. “That was amazing Yuuri!” she exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. Yuuri poked his cheek, unsure, “I’m not going to upload it though.” Yuuko gasped in over exaggerated shock and pouted. “But Yuuri! It’s so good, maybe Victor will even see it.”

Her brown eyes sparkled and she pulled on Yuuri’s sleeve. “Pleeeeaseeeeeeee Yuuriiiiiii!” Inside, Yuuri knew that probably no one would see it, especially not Victor of all damn people in the world. It could be something Yuuri could look back at one day and laugh at his stupid pipe dreams. Scowling jokingly, Yuuri turned his head away and murmured a yes.

Yuuko bounced up and down with excitement as she went through the steps of uploading. “Don’t forget me when you’re famous and married to Victor, and you have a whole katsudon fan base!” she ranted excitedly. Yuuri blushed and he stupidly felt actually hopeful Yuuko was right. But staring at the video with poor quality, awkward commentary, and sounds of the onsen in the background. “Yeah right Yuuko…” he said pushing his pipe dream down and feeling the blazing burn in his mind it left behind.

With the bad connection in the onsen, it would probably take a while for the video to even get uploaded. “Stop joking around,” Yuuri scolded the older girl, leaning back on his bed, “But how are you and Takeshi doing?” he asked with a wink. She blushed and ignored Yuuri, turning her attention to the computer.

From a blurry distance, Yuuri could make out a confirmation note for a video she had titled, “Misconceptions Parents Have About the Internet”. Checking her watch, Yuuko apologized and announced she had to leave for her shift at the Ice Castle. Once Yuuri heard the girl’s goodbyes to his parents, he took a good look at the video and watched it back. Cringing at his awkward demeanor, Yuuri actually managed a laugh at some of the funnier parts. Hah, not bad “KatsuDork… But I’m no Vitya’s Life, this was a onetime thing after all. Yuuko would never convince him to do this again.

* * *

 

And Yuuri was pretty right about that assumption. Because Yuuko didn’t need to convince him again. During weekends, to fill the time, Yuuri would always end up rambling in front of his computer screen and uploading with his own self-assurance that no one would ever see his stupid videos. Since the first one he had uploaded, the channel, KatsuDork, had 4 other videos up.

But all of Yuuri’s other time on the computer was still devoted to watching Victor’s now weekly uploads. Leaving likes and comments on each one. Anxiety wasn’t something that could show up on the internet, Yuuri could be confident and speak his mind as he put on a digital mask. In a sense, it wasn’t a mask, but it was just Yuuri. But just Yuuri was awkward, and anxious, and quiet. In the comment section of Victor’s videos, KatsuDork was open minded, and spoke what he thought about the video. Like night and day, Yuuri wasn’t anything his persona appeared as to Victor, and he was fine with it.

Because Victor doesn’t know how he fan girled and ranted to Yuuko over the phone everytime that Victor replied to Yuuri’s comments. Victor doesn’t know Yuuri. Victor probably doesn’t even know KatsuDork. Just another profile in the internet.

Yuuri kept uploading.

He didn’t check his sub count, assured it was 0.

He didn’t check the likes or views on his videos, assuming it was only Yuuko and Takeshi.

He didn’t believe Yuuko when she told him about sub counts that were far over 0.

He didn’t believe it when she said he had countless views, likes, and comments.

Yuuri just kept uploading, and laughing in front of an entirely imaginary audience. Just a boy with a camera and the toy poodle he adopted for his 15th birthday. _Vicchan._

* * *

 

**_KatsuDork:_ **

_This video was great! And your new apartment looks really nice and Makkachin seems to be enjoying herself and as fluffy as always! Recently, I got a poodle too! Not a big one like Makka, but a smaller breed. Poodles are the best. :D_

**_Vitya’s Life:_ **

_Wow! Welcome to the poodle club KatsuDork, and I’m glad you enjoyed my video. Thanks for watching and supporting me <3_

**_KatsuDork:_ **

_Poodle club!_

* * *

 

**  KatsuDork:  **

** About **

_Just a Japanese boy that enjoys making videos :D_

30 Videos – 10,000 Views – 1k Subscribers

Channel Created **2006**

 

* * *

 

** Annoying Customers **

**KatsuDork – Jan 11, 2007**

_As someone who works in the hospitality biz, I’ve had my fair share of stories about annoying customers and weird occurrences._

Views: 5,000 - Likes: 2,069

* * *

 

** Comments: **

**Lauren123:** hah this video was really funny, subscribed

 

 **Phichuchu:** OMG I never realized how much of a nightmare some customers might be!

 

 **MoonGalaxy:** woah! You’re Japanese? That’s cool, I love anime

 

 **Melwater:** his cute voice

 **Melwater:** his blush

 **Melwater:** damn that jawline

 **Melwater:** I’m in love

 **Boogie:** that’s kind of creepy, but honestly same

 **Sunsunsun:** yeah, he’s adorable right?

 

 **IAMLPSKITTLES:** im a really big fan, im 9 and I want to be like u

_READ MORE (792)_

* * *

 

                “Please check your channel Yuuri,” Yuuko begged, speech slightly muffled by ice cream. “Ew, don’t talk with ice cream in your mouth!” Yuuri complained, averting his eyes from the mess in front of him. “There’s nothing to check anyway,” he added, licking his own ice cream, the cold and sweet treat hitting his tongue. Vicchan sat beside the two with his own doggy treat. Yuuri’s spare hand petting the poodle’s soft back.

It hurt how much Yuuko kept trying to convince him people watched him, because it gave him hope. The dreaded sense of thinking you accomplished something that feels so good to cling on to and believe is true until the truth is in your face. It’s easy to just know that you haven’t done anything and not have to worry about it.

“Your ice cream is dripping,” Yuuko said, breaking Yuuri from his thoughts. Yuuri frantically wiped off the sticky liquid from his hand so the excited poodle wouldn’t get any. Sighing, Yuuri gave in.

“Will you stop bothering me if I just check?” Time to assure any doubt people watched him. Hopefully no one watched him be an idiot and rant about his boring life.

“Told you people liked your videos, Yuuri-chan!” Yuuko exclaimed, staring at an open mouthed Yuuri frozen in front of his computer. They do? 1,000 people. Yuuri didn’t think Yuuko was determined enough to make that many accounts to trick him. Or Yuuko would try to trick him at all, she was a nice person. But then he remembered. All of his awkward stammering and how his face looked smushed in the computer screen. 1,000 people wanted to watch that?

“How do I delete the videos?” Yuuri asked, voice shaky. He looked down at his trembling hands and not at his friend’s worried face. His vision blurred up and cold shocks rushed through his spine. “Please Yuuko,” he said, voice cracking. Vicchan, with his physic dog skills came whimpering up to Yuuri’s lap and tenderly licked his shaking hands. “Yuuri-chan, I know you might think you’re boring or this is some sick joke. But I swear it’s not. One thousand people, including me, currently believe in the fact you’re genuinely funny and entertaining.” She assured the shaking boy. “Vicchan believes in you toooooo,” she added as Vicchan let out a bark in agreement. Yuuri mustered up a quiet laugh and wiped away the tears in his eyes. “Sorry for being like this.” Yuuko laughed too and turned back to the computer. “Say thank you, not sorry!”

“Sor- I mean, thank you Yuuko-san,” Yuuri replied, finally stilling his hands. Yuuko laughed and clicked on Yuuri’s latest video. “Read this with me.” She scooted over in the big chair to make room for Yuuri. Words like ones he left on Victor’s videos floated before him. Compliments, suggestions, and kind words. Yuuri blushed at some of the comments on his appearance and grinned at some of the funnier ones. “I told you so Yuuri.”

* * *

 

** KatsuDork:  **

** About **

_Hello! I upload weekly videos talking about stories and my opinions on different topics. I would appreciate if you subscribed and joined the Katsudon clan!_

_FAQ:_

_-How old are you?_

_18!_

_-Where are you from?_

_I live in a small town in Japan :D_

_-How’d you come up with your name?_

_Katsu comes from my favorite food, KATSUDON, and dork is what I am. *pushes up glasses*_

_Twitter: @KatsuDork_

130 Videos – 500,000 Views – 10k Subscribers

Channel Created **2006**

* * *

 

** My Inspiration **

**KatsuDork – July 10, 2010**

_You all have asked me to make a video talking about my biggest inspirations when it comes to YouTube and making videos. I couldn’t thank all of you enough for supporting me along the way and I never though this was possible. I’ll be heading off to college pretty soon in Los Angeles, USA. Which happens to be the homebase of the topic of this video. My inspiration: Vitya’s Life._

_Filmed with: Canon XL1S 270 KP Camcorder_

Views: 15k - Likes: 10k

* * *

 

** Comments: **

**Calligraphy:** Who agrees that Victor and Yuuri need to collab?

 **Snowrama:** EVERYONE SPAM THE TWO ON TWITTER, LET THIS BEAUTIFUL MAN MEET HIS IDOL!

 **Makka:** YES! I fully agree, and Yuuri said he was going to LA for college! Maybe they’ll meet!

 **Brita019:** Make this happen!!

 **MYLIFETOUCH:** I ship them already lol. What would the ship name be?

 **Electricmc:** OMG yes they need to collab

 **Phichuchu:** how about victuuri **@MYTOUCHLIFE**

 **SakuraCiel:** you “shippers” disgust me. The two haven’t even met and Yuuri seems to have a professional admiration for victor. Ships make people uncomfortable, when will the internet get that?

_VIEW MORE REPLIES (230)_

**KatsuDAMN:** he’s grown so much since the start of his channel!

 

  **Phichuchu:** congrats Yuuri! I remember when you were tiny and cute back in the ol’ 2007 times.

 **Makemeup:** ikr he’s so hot

 **QueenWren:** OMG PHICHIT WATCHES YUURI?

 **Burgundyburger:** wow a big beauty youtuber on another big youtuber’s channel :O

_VIEW MORE REPLIES (34)_

**Vitya’s Life:** <3

 

READ MORE (20K)

 

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, the reason why you find out most of the information from the view of Yuuri's YouTube Page, his videos, and his comments is that as it being a social media AU, sometimes it goes to the perspective of just anyone viewing these things on the internet. You don't find out about your favorite youtuber's life from them, but their videos and their channel. KUdos and comments are appreciated. Feel free to correct any of my grammar mistakes =w=

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
